Confidente (IzuJirou)
by H.Peregrino
Summary: Bajo las estrellas se cuenta la historia más antigua. La única que existe.


**Título: **Confidente(IzuJirou)

**Autor: **Misato Mitarashi

**Valoración: **Adolescente. Lectura recomendada para un público de quince años en adelante

**Resumen: **Bajo las estrellas se cuenta la historia más antigua. La única que existe.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **No soy dueño de My Hero Academia, o cualquiera de sus personajes. El manga, anime y todo material relevante pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, señalados en las leyes de derechos de autor. Esta es una obra sin fines de lucro, con el mero objetivo de brindar entretenimiento. Apoya el material original.

* * *

Confidente

Capítulo único

Volvía a ser de noche. Y en aquel bosquecillo Jirou Kyoka se maravilla por la amalgama de aquellos dos olores: El de la tierra mojada y el de la madera desquebrajándose en el fuego.

El primero, porque la impregna de una profunda nostalgia. Una nostalgia por aquellos días, en los que con un chubasquero amarillo salía a chapotear en los charcos, a revolcarse en la tierra y a perseguir gatos. Había capturado a Fluflu, al Señor Bigotes y a Malvavisco en muchas ocasiones, pero jamás había pillado al Rey Tuerto. Aquel minino gordo y hosco al que le faltaba una oreja y un ojo. Cada que intentaba acercársele, la criatura endemoniada pegaba un brinco y se le lanzaba encima dejándole la cara hecha un desastre.

El segundo, no, el segundo no le es familiar. El único fuego cuyo aroma había notado era el de Todoroki, y le provocaba nauseas. Carne y sudor ardiendo. Era horripilante. Sin embargo aquel fuego era un contrapunto. Uno que olía a calidez. Como si la madera hubiera nacido para arder hasta las negras cenizas.

Enciende un cigarrillo, lo saborea y levanta la vista. El cielo está despejado y repleto de brillitos, Y en su centro yace la Luna, con su eterna cicatriz sangrante atravesándole de lado a lado.

−¿Cuál es su historia? –pregunta de repente.

Izuku apenas se inmuta. Sigue acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña Eri, quien dormita en su regazo. La niña hace un esfuerzo por mantener los ojos abiertos, pero parece poco destinado a funcionar.

−¿Cómo dices?

−Una noche, mientras cenábamos en el campamento de verano. Me dijiste que a veces solías inventarte –carraspea y pasa saliva−, inventarte historias sobre las estrellas.

Izuku sorbe por la nariz

−Si, lo hacia –calla por un instante−, en los viajes de pesca.

−Los que hacías con tu padre –recuerda Jirou−, Te tumbabas en el botecito y mirabas arriba, a las estrellas.

−Si –se ríe él, con cierto pesar que le resulta evidente a ella. Ya hace mucho que Izuku dejo de intentar disimular delante de Jirou. La chica siempre ha sabido leerlo con una facilidad inquietante−. Ya sabes como era. Hablaba mucho, pero no decía nada. No había mucho que pudiera hacer con él además de caminar, explorar y…

−Y mirar a las estrellas e inventarte historias.

−Si, eso.

−¿Cómo cuáles?

Izuku baja la mirada y deja salir un suspiro lleno de cansancio. Los suaves ronquidos de la pequeña son el único sonido entre los dos. Ni las cigarras, ni las luciérnagas. Sólo ellos dos.

−Pues he estado en su habitación todas las noches. Es la única forma en la puede dormir sin despertar en medio de un ataque de pánico. –agrega sonriendo con cierto placer− Y. Y a veces me quedó mirando por la ventana pensando, en muchas cosas y en nada en particular y, y…

−¿Y?

−Y creo, creo que todas las historias se reúnen en una sola. La más antigua.

Jirou da una profunda calada, sopla un arito de humo y se inclina hacia delante

−La luz contra la oscuridad –Y la contundencia con la que lo ha soltado la sorprende, lo hace hasta que la irrita.

−¿A eso se reduce todo? –se burla ella− ¿A los buenos contra los malos?

Él asiente.

−Alguien tiene que hacer lo que es correcto.

−¿Por qué tu? –escupe.

−Lo hago por ti.

−No te lo he pedido.

Él resopla, como si lo encontrara divertido, probablemente porque lo encuentra divertido. Entonces un poco menos pesaroso, pasa una mano por la espalda de Eri.

−Entonces lo hago por ella.

Ella niega con la cabeza

−Dilo como es, lo haces por ti. Siempre ha sido por ti. Nunca has hecho nada por nadie más que por ti mismo.

−¿Qué importan los motivos de aquellos que luchan por la luz?

−Cuando te miro, solo veo oscuridad –responde ella−. Soy la única a la que le importas. No tienes a nadie más. ¿Aún así vas a empeñarte tanto en herirme?

−Se supone –traga saliva−, ¿se supone que deba quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando se desate el caos?

−Serás un obituario de primera plana, y después de una semana ya se habrán olvidado de ti. ¿Ese es el reconocimiento que tanto buscas?

Por primera vez en toda aquella conversación el la mira a los ojos.

−No sé que hacer –admite.

Ella sonríe.

−Quédate conmigo.

* * *

**AN: Una de las cosas que más me llamó la atención de MHA, fue que Izuku no parecía un elegido. Literalmente era un pobre diablo que tuvo mucha suerte de toparse con All Might. Sin embargo todo el asunto de "Multiquirk" del último arco me embistió demasiado fuerte y hoy no me ayudo ese fic IzuJirou que literalmente empieza con "Izuku era un niño de corazón puro". No, simplemente está mal. Las dudas, las tentaciones son importantes para marcar el arco de un héroe y mientras más perfecto pinten a Deku peor héroe terminan haciéndolo.**

**Este pequeño fic sigue una premisa que está implícita en todos mis one-shots. Los motivos de Izuku son menos altruisitas de lo que parecen. Y al igual que el Shinji del manga que sigue adelante porque sin el EVA no es nadie, Izuku sigue adelante porque sin el OFA no es nadie.**


End file.
